


[Podfic] Heart Over Mind

by socknonny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, The Upside Down, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny
Summary: Something's happening to Billy Hargrove. The years are dropping away in seconds, and the younger he gets the less he remembers.When he turns to Steve for help, Steve can't help noticing Billy as a child is different to Billy as an adult. The more he sees, the more he wants to know why.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Heart Over Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Over Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679180) by [socknonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny). 



> A gift for lungsfullofwet over on tumblr <3

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tlgs5kb14h3c2dp/Heart%20over%20Mind.mp3?dl=0)  


[Download here, or by clicking the image (length: 1:04)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tlgs5kb14h3c2dp/Heart%20over%20Mind.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
